CAPITULOS PERDIDOS, LIBRO DE BELLA: LIL
by Josselyn v
Summary: Esta es la primera parte del capitulo, perdonen si se corta el texto súbitamente. espero que pronto pueda subir el resto. En este texto aparece un nuevo personaje: lil, la mejor amiga de Edward en su época de neófito. Bella escogió entre Edward y Jacob, y aunque ya todos sabemos cual fue la decisión de Edward, es interesante mostrar que nuestro vampiro también sufrió tentaciones!


**LOS CAPITULOS PERDIDOS: lil**

**LIBRO DE BELLA**

Faltaban 3 días para la boda. Mi boda. Las palabras me estremecían, parecida sensación a la que percibía cada vez que las heladas manos de mi vampiro rodeaban mi cuerpo en las cálidas noches. En sólo 3 días mi nombre cambiaria, y en unos meses el resto de mi ser también sufriría esta trasformación. La metamorfosis que retiraría el apellido de mi padre de su actual ubicación, al final de mi nombre, sustituyéndole por el de mi familia adoptiva. El de Edward. Isabella Marie Cullen… me dan escalofríos solamente de imaginarlo.

El sol se posaba con delicadeza sobre los arboles en el exterior, mientras mis ojos soñolientos detallaban el frondoso bosque que se podía contemplar con suma nitidez desde una ventana de la casa, o más precisamente mansión, perteneciente al aquelarre Cullen. Aquelarre… como si llamarles así fuese correcto. Ellos son personas… bueno, seres magníficos y aquel que declare que no poseen alma, es porque en realidad no tiene una.

De repente, materializándose en la lejanías visibles del boscaje entre alguno de mis despistados parpadeos (entiendo que como humana mi visión no puede captar gran parte de los detalles que describen al mundo y sobretodo no es que particularmente este sentido en mi destaque; pero… ¿acaso es una broma?), divisé una hermosa figura femenina. Debía de ser una vampiresa. Su piel blanca como la cal irradiaba destellos divinos, en especial su rostro, una estrella fugaz perdida en la tierra. Por un momento me confundí, realmente es un vampiro o…. ¿tal vez un ángel que no hallaba el camino? La razón que da fundamento a mi teorías es sencilla: incluso conociendo la condición de los sobrenaturales cuando se exponen a la luz del sol, el brillo de esta joven es despampanante, sobre todo considerando que el cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes que apenas dejaban ver unos leves rayitos de sol. A los segundos descarté la idea, se supone que los gestos de una divinidad han de ser dulces e inocentes; y la agresividad que sus facciones vislumbraban aclaraban mi duda en su totalidad. Mostraba sus dientes en una expresión amenazante y encantadora. Era preciosa; cada uno de sus cautelosos movimientos cautivaban a sus espectadores, por lo menos a los que fuesen humanos. Su cara ovalada era imposible de imaginar y no bastaba con verla para terminar de admirarla: labios gruesos, que formaban adorables pucheros; nariz perfectamente amoldada a su rostro y en armonía con sus sobresalientes pómulos; ojos resplandecientes, de mirada afilada, adornados por espesas pestañas y expresivas cejas oscuras; cabello café, con fulgores rubios; le alcanzaba las anchas caderas y daba la impresión de ser algodón egipcio. No daba crédito a lo que veía… ¡su belleza superaba con creces a la de Rosalie! Su ropa estaba un poco gastada, se podría decir maltratada; como si debajo de ella estuviera ocultando algo. Pero… ¿qué querría ella disimular con su vestuario? Su piel de terciopelo, sus exuberantes formas… no podía entenderlo.

Cada vez se acercaba más hacia la casa y, al alcanzar una distancia considerablemente corta, frenó en seco su caminar para fijarse en el contorno del lugar y, en algún vaivén de sus miradas furtivas, posó sus candentes ojos en mi silueta, dejando que sus colmillos sobresaliesen aún más por entre las estiradas comisuras de su labio superior manifestando un gesto fulminante. Me sentí abrumada por una repentina presión. Mi embelesamiento por su hermosura desapareció por completo y se tornó en terror. ¿Qué hacia la extraña vampira en el territorio de los Cullen, frente a su casa y observándome con expresión inescrutable? ¿Sería amiga de algún miembro de mi familia? Si ese fuera el caso sabria de mi existencia; pero… ¿entonces es una nómada que olfateó sangre humana en la estancia y vino a saciar su sed? Por unos instantes cruzamos la mirada y sus ojos color noche helaron cada gota de mi sangre. Tenía sed, mucha sed. Se notaba en los centelleos frenéticos de sus repasos visuales sobre mi cuerpo, una presa fácil y deliciosa. Mi sangre, mi condena, apetecible incluso para mi prometido. Podría matarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nadie se interpondría. No habría tiempo para ellos, estaban lejos, en algún lugar de la residencia. Es bastante peculiar que todavía no hayan aparecido para inspeccionar a la curiosa visitante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estoy en la casa y asesinarme no presentaría una gran dificultad para ningún vampiro hambriento que se pasee por allí. Muchas otras ocasiones Edward ha exagerado las precauciones conmigo, sin hacer excepciones con los miembros de clanes amigos de Carlisle. Me esconde detrás de su cuerpo, protegiendo a su esposa de porcelana. Hoy parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de esta muchacha; pero teniendo en cuenta de quienes estoy hablando esta explicación carece de lógica alguna. Sea cual sea la razón de su ausencia a la que atañería sería a mí. Debería moverme, huir de mi potencial agresora; pero la incertidumbre ha clavado mis pies al piso. Algo me avisa que falta mucho más por suceder, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Continúa mirándome. Su rostro se mostraba severo, sorprendido y curioso. Claro, es que una humana viva en una vivienda repleta de vampiros no es algo muy común. Finalmente la chica cerró los ojos, suspiró, olfateó el aire y degustó su esencia para después humedecer sus labios. Estoy segura de que lo hizo con intención de espantarme. Y lo logró. Sin embargo, contrario a cualquier pensamiento que se me hubiese podido cruzar por la mente en aquel instante, la vampiresa cambió drásticamente su expresión y, justo antes de esbozar una dulce sonrisa que habría logrado que al mundo entero le temblaran las piernas, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire que desahogó en un alegre grito que me atravesó el alma.

- ¡Edward!-repetía una y otra vez la vampiresa que secretamente había empezado a odiar. Hace unos segundos lo único que deseaba era poder alejarme de su presencia y ahora mis piernas querían ubicarme justo delante de ella, para poder taparle la boca impidiendo que vociferara el nombre de mi amado. Celos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Primero Tanya, ahora ella. Sé que cualquier mujer de este planeta lo daría todo por poseer su corazón, incluso las inmortales; pero entre todas las posibilidades existentes… ¡mis rivales declaradas tenían que ser los especímenes más perfectos de su especie! Y esta vampiresa recién llegada, ¡DIOS! Con su sola presencia podría calcinar el ímpetu de todo miembro del sexo masculino. No hay chance alguno de que pudiese competir con ella.

Sentí una brisa a mis espaldas. Era Edward, que hace unos segundos se había situado a mi lado y, con sumo cuidado, depositado un tierno beso en mi mejilla derecha. Me sonrojé al sentí el contacto de sus fríos labios contra mi piel. Más que por su temperatura, mi sonrojo se produjo porque pude percibir que temblaban. Hasta el más despistado podría haberse dado cuenta. Y este tic perteneciente a mi novio solo aparece cuando está muy emocionado. Se ve encantador, aunque esta vez no en el mismo sentido de las anteriores. Le miro de reojo y notó como estira su cara en una expresión que me quema por dentro, o por lo menos a mis esperanzas de vivir eternamente junto a él. Nunca le había visto mirar así a nadie. Salvo por mí, ni siquiera a Alice le dedica tanto cariño en tan ínfimas gesticulaciones.

Me propuse a preguntarle algo, no estaba muy segura de que quería saber exactamente, o de si en verdad pretendía saberlo; solo necesitaba respuestas, alguien que le colocara sentido a los insólitos sucesos acontecidos este día tan peculiar. Pero antes de siquiera poder organizar las ideas en mi cabeza, Edward exhaló un grito de júbilo –Lil-, al parecer ese era el nombre de la "amiga" de mi prometido. Mas que un grito su nombre sonó como una canción. Supongo que ahora entraría en la casa y él le compondría una complicada pieza de piano. Daba la impresión de que los ojos de la muchacha se le escaparían de las cuencas, era bastante claro lo extasiada que se encontraba frente a la figura del apuesto vampiro. Expelió una lirica risa y realizó un peligroso salto con el que se perdió entre las nubes. Ojalá pudiese quedarse allí. Sentí como el viento me despeinaba bruscamente, cuando pude darme cuenta Edward estaba fuera de la casa en medio del prado y, haciendo uso de las agilidades felinas que lo caracterizaban, atrapó a Lil justo antes de que se estrellara contra la tierra. A ambos les gustaba jugar rudo, de ella lo deduje casi al instante de verla; pero con él fue más difícil de adivinar. Siempre fingiendo ser humano con los demás, y la fragilidad de mi cuerpo que le obliga a tratarme como a una copa de vino. Puede tomar de mi, pero lentamente y con sorbos pequeños; porque el mas mínimo momento de pérdida de la lucidez acabaría conmigo despedazada en sus brazos. Era innegable que con ella esas moderaciones sobraban. Si a la que hubiese atrapado fuera yo, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de sus brazos y la velocidad a la que descendía, tendrían que recoger los restos destripados de mis huesos y carne. Percibí como la envidia y la ira invadían mi pequeño cuerpo, tiñendo mis mejillas del característico tono carmesí que constantemente adquieren.

Volví a mirarles fijamente. Se abrazaban con ternura para luego lanzarse por los aires y atajarse al último momento o empujarse con la fuerza necesaria para que el otro solo pudiese detener el impulso a un kilometro de distancia, se lanzaban por dando vueltas sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba parado. Reían y se gruñían mutuamente, repitiendo sus nombres y frases entrecortadas que demostraban nostalgia, afecto y sentido del humor negro. Se interrumpían el uno al otro y carcajeaban sin parar. Un espectáculo enternecedor para los Cullen, que se acercaban con los brazos abiertos, dispuestos a darle una adecuada bienvenida a Lil; a quien claramente conocían y apreciaban. Todos, excepto por mi y Rosalie. Mis razones eran lógicas, en especial si se tiene presente el meloso recibimiento que sucedía ante mis tristes ojos en esos momentos. También podía entender a Rose, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, la más esplendorosa beldad en todas partes. Con Lil presente se veía seriamente opacada en muchos aspectos y, considerando su personalidad y actitudes, este evento estaba afectándola gravemente. Su rostro lo decía todo, si por ella fuera ya hubiese destrozado a la visitante y estaria observando cómo se desvanecían sus últimas cenizas en el patio. No es que la idea me disgustara en lo absoluto; pero hasta a mi me parecía un poco excesiva.


End file.
